


They Drew First Blood, Not Me

by Lt Torani (trickster_94), trickster_94



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Like real slow, Rambo references, Slow Burn, Violence, because infelt that paired well with an augment, making thisup as i go, mentions of Pike - Freeform, survival fighting, til i figure things out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickster_94/pseuds/Lt%20Torani, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickster_94/pseuds/trickster_94
Summary: As their five year mission progresses, Starfleet realizes things are only going to become more dangerous for their Flagship of the Fleet. Intel from Command and journals from the late Admiral Pike prompt Enterprise on a mission to recruit a mystery 'super soldier' to make the Enterprise crew 'ship shape' and prepared for the dangers out in the black.





	They Drew First Blood, Not Me

**Author's Note:**

> * Get Loud for Me by Gizzle

They were being dragged up the line packed like sardines and McCoy was grateful he wasn't claustrophobic right about then. He tugged up his wrap to cover his nose to try and abate the sweaty, pungent stench of the aliens surrounding them as he and Jim proceeded through the corridor. As they neared the entrance, the cacophony of cheers and yowls increased along with the fraying of Leonard's nerves.

As they passed the archway, the stadium was nothing but noise and was packed near wall to wall with all kinds of species in the stands. Vendors wandered around selling eatables that made the doctor's hand twitch for his tricorder at the sight, lights strobing from above making him less confident in his steps if not for Jim tugging him along by the hood of his disguise, and at the center of the gladiator-style hell hole of an arena was a ring suited for the sole existence of this hidden moon of the Neutral Zone- -

Combat.

Just the thought of this barbaric practice still present in their time made McCoy's stomach roil. He wasn't a complete pacifist when it came to the safety of himself and others when the need arose, but he'd never indulged in the practice of violence for pleasure. As Jim towed him to a couple open seats (with a clear view of everything in the ring down below) he felt his gut tighten as he noticed everyone's attention then faced forward to the announcer emerging from a riser in the middle of the filthy arena floor covered in sand, weapons debris, and spats of blood here and there.

“Jim, I-I think I'm gonna be sick.” He paled and clenched his stomach as he turned with pleading eyes toward his best friend and Captain.

“Just hold it together 'til after the match Bones,” Jim pleaded, knowing his best friend was in one of the most uncomfortable situations for him next to piloting a shuttle alone. “You don't have to watch,” he placed an assuring grip on Leonard's shoulder, “but I need you to help me with talking to... whoever this is.” He glanced at his PADD discretely. “What kinda name is _Rambo_ anyway? We don't even have a picture!” He slumped in his seat.

Leonard took a deep inhale, steeling himself and pushing down his nerves.

“You're right.” He released a whooshing exhale. “Let's just hope they hurry the hell up.” He groused. “I gotta date with the sonic shower t' get this stench off me.”

Jim gave a small smirk in response. “There's the Bones I know and love.” He nudged the doctor as the lights dimmed, bringing the focus on the announcer.

“_Beings of the Neutral Zone!”_

The crowd roared and McCoy tried to cover his ears as best he could while Jim joined in. _Why do I keep putting up with this damned idiot._

“_Are you ready for fight night!!!??!”_

Leonard was sure there wasn't even a meter Spock could engineer that could measure the amount of volume this place was drowning in. _Did everything in this barbarous place have to be so damn dramatic?_

“_All bets have been locked. In the main event, we have the challenger!”_

And in walked the biggest and **meanest** looking Gorn he'd ever seen. Or, rather, most anyone in the Federation had seen. He quickly glanced over toward Jim, who clenched his fist at bad memories. Even the beast he fought wasn't _that_ big. It was snarling, salivating, and pacing in it's part of the ring – eyes trained on the opposing gates.

“Jim, please tell me we're here to recruit that Gorn and not whatever poor soul that has to fight it.” McCoy worried, wringing his hands and fidgeting in his seat. There was no way the other being that came through those gates would be getting outta there in one piece, right?

  
“Trust me, Bones. Starfleet's intel, and Pike's journals..” Jim took a deep breath to compose himself on that one, “all say this person was a great asset to the Federation for almost 10 years and was even a wrangler of the Section 31 rogues after everything went down with Marcus.”

[ * ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YL1EyVZ-M8)

“Well, I sure hope they had a big breakfast.” McCoy gulped. Just as he wiped the sweat from his brow due to all this body heat, there was some loud blasts and thumps coming from the loud speakers he'd assumed were supposed to pass for 'music'.

“_And now, the UNDEFEATED champion,” _he said with a sneer, _“the one and only.... RAMBO!!!!”_

The gates lifted to reveal a... woman?

McCoy was at a loss. Now, he never wants to come off as sexist in this day and age, and lord knows he's learned to never judge a species by its looks, but he just wasn't expecting what appeared to be a human woman to be strutting into the arena. She seemed maybe a half head shorter than himself and Jim, thus coming to question how the _ hell _she was expected to take on that monster of a Gorn?!

She wore a red bandanna around her head, probably to keep the sweat away or her hair back. She seemed to be striped with battle paint and was armed with nothing but the mother of all knives and a bow and arrow kit. There was a fire in her eyes as she did nothing but glare at her snarling adversary across the way. Said rival wielded a club that looked the size of a fuckin' small tree.

“Jim! We gotta stop this madness!” He tugged on Jim's arm. “She'll be killed down there!!”

Jim reciprocated his friend's worry, but they had a mission to pull off without being detected. “I know, Bones, but we _ can't _compromise ourselves. We just have to wait it out til the end.” He swallowed. “Whatever that may be.” He turned away to focus on the two figures below squaring up, trying not to let the panic he naturally felt show.

The doctor grit his teeth, but couldn't do anything but sit helpless in the stands.

“_Now you all know the rules....there are none!! The fighter left standing wins!!!” _

And with that, a primal horn sounded and the Gorn charged for the first attack – jaws open and tail thrashing toward her small frame.

“Aw, shit.” Leonard closed his eyes at the beast's roar.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've got other stuff going on (I'm trying not to abandon those projects) but I had to get this off my chest before I strangled myself with all these ideas and no outlets ever since I watched the 4 Rambo films (haven't seen the new one YET).
> 
> I obviously don't own Star Trek characters yadda, yadda


End file.
